Parecido a la realidad
by nekolaly
Summary: oneshot de casi un Darry


Un retrato mágico era un recuerdo _casi_ exacto de una personalidad, o un conjunto de personalidades, en un lugar concreto, en un momento dado, en un tiempo determinado.

Había que ser muy rico o muy interesante para tener uno propio. Ni se diga de tener muchos.

Los retratos abundaban en las escuelas porque el Ministerio pretendía con eso educar a los jóvenes magos, llevándoles más cerca de lo que jamás estarían en vida, la mayoría al menos, de cualquier personalidad ilustre. Y por supuesto que la mayoría de los jóvenes no les prestaba la más mínima atención a los dichosos cuadros.

Los hijos de muggles si lo hacían, cuando entraban a ese nuevo mundo y luego desviaban su atención hacia cualquier otra cosa llamativa o mágica y se olvidaban de ellos. Los hijos de familias ricas pasan de ellos con indiferencia y superioridad, los que no tenían tanto dinero tampoco les interesaban demasiado, quizás, los más osados, aspiraban a tener uno algún día, pero nada más. Después de todo no eran perfectos reflejos de quienes habían sido

Había excepciones, claro. Como los héroes de las salas comunes.

Harry Potter y el resto del trió dorado en Gryffindor, a quienes siempre que pueden ven todos los leones, y personas varias.

Los Slytherin también tenían héroes, como Draco Malfoy, el afamado pocionista quien merecía su admiración por haber recobrado a regañadientes una buena reputación para su casa y haber revivido a su clan de las cenizas, mucho más grande y poderoso que antes. Ambos enseñaban a todo el que quisiera oírles que la vida hay que vivirla y que las oportunidades no se desaprovechan, pero que se piensan y que los errores pueden ser resarcidos.

Pero claro, ellos no eran igual que los magos que representaban.

Porque Harry Potter nunca hubiera mandado al carajo a un Weasley ni Draco Malfoy hubiera nunca perdido la oportunidad de mostrarle a todo el mundo lo perfecto que era.

Harry Potter nunca se hubiera metido en el cuadro de un Slytherin para pelear y prometerle una guerra a muerte si no dejaba de corromper a un miembro de los Potter que había terminado en la casa equivocada (en su opinión y en la de todos los demás) y Draco Malfoy nunca le hubiera pedido _amablemente_ que se marchara por donde hubiera venido porque no tenía ganas de pelear, quería hacer una poción.

Y sí, amablemente quería decir eso, con amabilidad

Harry Potter nunca se hubiera enfadado por la falta de interés hacia su persona, Draco Malfoy no hubiera suspirado al escuchar los abucheos de los alumnos Slytherin animándole a mandar a Potter al infierno, ni soportado impasiblemente ver como Potter rompía sus cosas en un ataque de ira.

Harry Potter nunca hubiera intentado tirarle un caldero hirviendo a la cabeza (hubiera intentado meterle de cabeza al caldero hirviendo). Draco Malfoy nunca hubiera escapado por los bordes de su retrato para aparecer en su retrato en Malfoy Manor. Harry Potter nunca se hubiera quedado boquiabierto ni se habría inmutado por las palabras crueles de los pequeños herederos de la casa de la ambición y se hubiera sentido un poco mal por el único Potter al que le auguraban semanas de desprecio de sus congéneres.

Harry Potter no hubiera colmado la paciencia de los Weasley, ni la de los Potter, ni acusado a todos los Gryffindors que salieran de noche, o que cometieran alguna travesura, con los prefectos haciéndoles perder un montón de puntos, ni se le hubiera escapado que la biblioteca era un lugar en donde se valoraba el silencio y la tranquilidad justo delante de Peeves, ni hubiera puesto de mal humor a Snape y por ende a la directora, a propósito, ante la clara negativa de los jóvenes Malfoy de colgar un retrato suyo en Malfoy Manor.

No, definitivamente Harry Potter nunca hubiera hecho eso.

Así como tampoco hubiera usado su autoridad como S.S.M.M.M.T.B.P (O Supremo Salvador del Mundo Magico y Muggle y de Todo lo que es Bueno y Puro) para exigir, a los miembros importantes del Ministerio merecedores de tener su retrato en la oficina, la existencia de un nuevo retrato ubicado en la dichosa mansión, u en cualquier otro lugar donde su rival favorito pudiera huir, como había hecho al abandonar su cuadro en Hogwarts

Harry Potter no hubiera puesto a los jóvenes Malfoy entre la espada y la pared solo por una redecilla, una pelea por demás infantil, contra Draco Malfoy, que seguía creando pociones en otro de sus cuadros en el Ministerio, donde todavía trabajaba, sin enterarse de nada.

Y no, Draco Malfoy no hubiera perdonado a sus hijos por traicionarlo de esa manera, les habría arrancado la piel a tiras, pero ya fuera porque estaba muy ocupado buscando un lugar en donde ponerse a salvo, inútilmente por cierto, o porque había que emplear mucha magia para atacar a "una persona real" y el resultado era tan impredecible que Lucius en persona se había levantado, desde su cuadro, en defensa de sus nietos, por temor a no tener bisnietos; Draco Malfoy no se había tomado una revancha.

Esta por demás decir que Lucius Malfoy (arto de verlos corretear, gritarse y romper cosas) no hubiera encerrado a su precioso hijo en un cuadro de torturas nada más ni nada menos que con con Harry Potter, el enemigo de su antiguo amo.

Probablemente en la vida real Harry Potter hubiera usado esos instrumentos de tortura en Draco Malfoy y/o viceversa, y digo probablemente porque la opinión de los amigos de ambos son muy diversas sobre el tema, y ninguno de ellos estaba ahí como para decir si los gritos, las recriminaciones y la pelea monumental que, de no haber sido por los hechizos silenciadores de Astoria, se hubieran escuchado en toda la mansión, duro horas y que había terminado en muchos gemidos y caricias hambrientas, era algo normal o no.

Aunque lo más seguro fuera que Draco Malfoy hubiera regulado su más voz de estar vivo y Harry Potter hubiera sido más amable y nunca, nunca, hubiera atado las extremidades de Draco Malfoy en una cama de torturas, si de las que estiran, dejándolo indefenso y completamente abierto a cualquier cosa que quisiera hacerle.

Claro que en la vida real Draco Malfoy no se hubiera dejado vencer por el sueño sobre el cuerpo desnudo de un hombre que lo quería violar hasta la muerte en un cuarto de torturas, con tanta cosa puntiaguda, filosa, metálica y tantos hierros ardientes sueltos.

E indiscutiblemente Harry Potter con su alma pura y todo eso, jamás de los jamases se hubiera aprovechado de un mago indefenso, ni lo hubiera torturado, ni amenazado con usar todos y cada uno de los instrumentos de la habitación en él si no le prometía que iban a quedarse siempre juntos y que no se separarían jamás.

Y, aunque las torturas eran placenteras hasta el punto en que la línea que separaba el placer del dolor se hacía difusa, Draco Malfoy no hubiera prometido nada, porque había soportado cosas mucho peores.

En la vida real Draco Malfoy no había cedido ante ninguna de las torturas que le habían sido impuestas en toda su vida. _Ninguna_ de todas ellas había logrado quebrarlo ni hacerlo llorar ni balbucear lastimeramente frente a alguien más, como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, escondiendo como podía su rostro entre su pelo y su brazo, y odiando no poder controlar el sube y baja rápido y angustioso de su pecho desnudo que lo hacía ver tan humano frente a los ojos verdes, únicos testigos y causantes de aquel dolor

"Perdón" había dicho Harry antes de soltarlo y acurrucarse al lado de Draco en esa horrible y fría cama, acariciando y besando tanta piel como le era posible mientras Draco solo se ocultaba incapaz ya de decir algo coherente o entendible pero que para Harry había sido tan claro como el color de las lagrimas que él también estaba dejando caer, en silencio, confirme intentaba brindar algo de consuelo a su corazón herido, cualquiera de los dos, porque mientras uno sanara el otro también lo haría

Está claro que los retratos no son exactos y que estos retratos están muy lejos de la perfección porque ¿En qué mundo se ha visto que dos rivales lloren y se acaricien? ¿En donde se ha visto que Harry Potter este colado por Draco Malfoy?

Si los respectivos pintores hubieran visto su creación se hubieran suicidado.

En la vida real eso no había sucedido ¡Faltaria más!

Porque en la vida real fuera cual fuera la relación entre ambos se había acabado el día en que Harry Potter se la había metido a Ginebra Weasley y la había embarazado.

Porque en la vida real ninguno había luchado por el otro.

Porque en la vida real Draco Malfoy se había buscado un nombre propio y glorioso en el Departamento Experimental de Pociones en el Ministerio creando curas para cientos de enfermedades mágicas y Harry Potter había ocupado su lugar en el cuerpo de aurores y si se veían se daban un saludo cordial y salían corriendo en direcciones contrarias. De hecho tanto se aborrecían que ni siquiera soportaban compartir el mismo ascensor y en las fiestas del Ministerio siempre estaban lo más lejos posible del otro.

Incluso la vez que Draco Malfoy le había mandado flores y un hurón de peluche por el nacimiento del primogénito de Potter, el auror había quemado las flores sin importarle estar en la sala de maternidad de San Murgo o que el ramo tuviera un hechizo que le indicaba a Draco Malfoy que había pasado con él.

En la vida real Draco Malfoy nunca había vuelto a enviarle nada a Harry Potter.

Harry Potter no había hecho nada al respecto.

Ginny nunca pregunto qué pasó con el hurón de peluche que su esposo había apretado tan fuerte en su mano, ni ninguno de los que allí estuvieron.

En la vida real cada uno había corrido hacia un camino diferente y solo su fama los mantuvo unidos uniéndolos al compararlos, hasta que fue el destino quien decidido ponerlos a prueba, quizás para complacer a sus respectivos fans o a sus enemigos, quizás solo quería reírse de ellos.

Había sido justo cuando Harry había tenido su tercer hijo y cuando Draco Malfoy esperaba la llegada de sus gemelos con su flamante esposa. Cuando los mortifagos habían creado una epidemia que mataba sangres sucia y mestizos y atentaban en las vías públicas indiscriminadamente

Harry Potter lidero personalmente la caza de aurores a la vez que Draco Malfoy buscaba una cura.

En la vida real nada es de color de rosa y los departamentos estaban demasiado incomunicados entre sí y por eso fue que cuando el escuadrón de aurores estaba intentando traer orden y proteger a los ciudadanos inocentes, lo que quedaba de los mortifagos se había metido en el Ministerio. En pos de un traidor a la sangre en especial

En la vida real las personas se mueren y fue algo irónico que Draco Malfoy diera con la cura salvaría miles de vidas justo cuando los mortifagos lo encontraron y le obligaran a beber un veneno diferente, uno que acabo con él en segundos

En la vida real Harry Potter fue considerado inmortal, hasta que se volvió loco y regreso al Ministerio dejando a sus compañeros atrás, allí asesino a todos y cada uno de los mortifagos que se encontró, no se detuvo hasta que el último había caído, entonces fue él quien cayó y cerró los ojos para ya no volver a abrirlos.

Quizás fue otro veneno o una maldición de efecto retardado, aunque no se encontraron rastros de ninguno

No, los cuadros no son exactos y mucho menos precisos y es por eso que los sangre pura no les prestan mucha atención y hacen bien.

Porque Draco Malfoy nunca se hubiera animado a usar ni gozar de los lujos del cuadro que representaba su habitación y que Scorpius les mando a hacer la primera vez que Harry lo pidió, con las condiciones de que lo dejaran en paz, que no le dijeran a su madre acerca del joven de ojos verdes que le gustaba estar y de que siempre, ¡Siempre! se ocultasen tras los doseles, pero como quien no quiere la cosa, había sido colgado justo al frente del retrato en donde una Narcissa y un Lucius jóvenes criaban a un Draco de cuatro años que nunca entendió porque su papá le pedía que se tapara los oídos y cantara.

Porque Harry Potter en realidad no había sido un exhibicionista.

Porque los cuadros tienen miles de errores que en la vida real no pasan

Pero eso no cambia que los inexactos Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy vayan siempre juntos, en la sala común, en Malfoy Manor, incluso cuando Harry decide que se aburre en la sala de torturas, que es algo así como su lugar especial, pero que ya está cansado de la cama esponjadita y sale a recorrer los cuadros de Hogwarts y se mete en donde no le llaman, también en el Ministerio y siempre tiene un montón de problemas, y Draco siempre está ahí, diciéndole lo estúpido que es y recordándole que si queman sus cuadros por culpa suya si van a morir y todas esas cosas que el verdadero Draco Malfoy diría con saña pero este, por alguna razón, lo dice con algo que se asemeja al cariño.

Pero ellos son tan inexactos que van más allá e incluso se dicen cosas que nunca se han dicho como "te quiero" o "te amo" pero siempre a escondidas, en susurros y en momentos robados al tiempo y a una vida que no existió, pero que sin embargo está ahí, tan palpable y visible que es un poco estúpido creer que nadie se ha dado cuenta, pero sin embargo nadie ha dicho nada

Por qué ¿quien le presta atención a unos cuadros?

Después de todo ellos solo son _parecidos_ a lo real…


End file.
